


Sunrise

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: It's Tony's 50th birthday, and he's partied until the sun rose. Sort of.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to RDJ! He's 54 today and Tony won't be 50 until next year, but I had an idea, so I went with it.

"It's been awhile since I partied until sunrise," said Tony, hearing Steve's footsteps behind him. The buildings of New York shone as the sun broke over the horizon, gems of cut glass and ambition rising up to start another day.

"Fifty is a big year, I'm told," said Steve, sounding wistful. "I missed mine."

"I guess a hundred wasn't so great for you, either," said Tony, thinking back to the state of the world in 2018. Thinking about it now.

Steve chuckled. "This wasn't too bad, though. Your taste in parties has changed a lot, I hear." Tony had invited just superheroes and their loved ones and not a single hanger-on or random stranger in the bunch. Barnes had cooked, with Steve as his sous chef, and Bruce had tended a mostly-virgin bar.

Tony shrugged; it had been a very different kind of celebration for the man he was now. He'd enjoyed it more than he thought he could after Pepper had dumped him for good and he was back to living alone in a tower full of robots.

"Everyone else cleared out?" asked Tony, not actually all that curious. He'd come out here to get away from the endless parade of goodbyes, not a single person so far taking up his invitation to stay in one of the many empty guest suites.

"Just Bucky and me left."

"Your bots won't let me clean," said Bucky, leaning his elbows on the railing on Tony's other side so he was boxed in between gorgeous, ageless specimens of male perfection. Just what his fifty-year-old ego needed.

"That's their job, freezer pop." Tony nudged him. "You guys wanna stay on Steve's old floor or what?"

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances over Tony's head. "We were hoping to stay in a different bedroom," said Steve tentatively.

"Bad memories, I got it," said Tony, filing away that small hurt with the rest. "Well, pick any bed you like, then."

Bucky gave Tony a grin that could have charmed the pants off stronger men than him. "How about yours, dollface?"

Tony looked from him to Steve. "Aren't I a little young for you two?"

Bucky cracked up, and Steve huffed, scooping Tony up into a princess carry. "If you're saying yes?"

Tony sighed, settling against Steve instead of fighting it. He knew they weren't drunk, so he asked, "Why?"

"We've wasted enough time," said Bucky, taking a kiss from Steve, then giving that kiss to Tony before letting Tony pass it back. Their mouths felt different but both lush, gentle. Knowing.

"We want as much time with you as we can get," said Steve. "So, yes?"

Tony swallowed. "We're all going to regret this someday," he said, "but I'm not going to start just yet. Yes, go on, you know where I sleep."

"We're not havin' you in the workshop," said Bucky teasingly.

Tony was still laughing when the elevator opened. "Not this time, anyway," he said, just to watch Steve blush.


End file.
